What A Night
by SaySomethingNiceOrIWillKillYou
Summary: Marley realizes that she really doesn't know the Glee Club that well. Klaine. Spoilers for Schue's wedding. M because of the comments of our boys. One-shot.
1. What A Night

**Okay boys and girls, just a little one-shot that's been going through my mind since the wedding. There are a couple of differences, namely:**

**Klaine never broke up**

**Jake and Marley decided during the reception they weren't going to have sex**

**The wedding pulled through**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Marley never really thought about it. Sure, in her mind, she knew she and a couple of others were the newbies of the group. She also knew she was probably one of the youngest. But she had always felt so accepted, so appreciated in that choir room, that she never really realized the others were older than her. Especially the seniors. They were treated as equals, and maybe that was what made this so embarrassing.

It had all started with Mr Schue's wedding. She knew that he, and most of glee was really looking forward to it. Not only because he was finally getting married, but also because it was the one time all of the graduates were coming back. And although she didn't really know them, she knew a lot of them were friends with each other, or more.

As they were waiting in the church for the wedding to begin, she could clearly see those ties. Finn of course, was standing in the front, as Schue's best man, and if that didn't speak for itself she didn't know what would. There was Rachel, who was getting kissed on the cheek by Mr Schue, and Marley knew she herself wasn't that close to him yet. Quinn and Santana set a couple rows back, head bent together, talking about only God knows what. She knew of their friendship since they performed 'Come See About Me' together, but they looked happy to see each other again.

Puck and Mike were behind her, laughing about some crude joke Puck had made. Them, she didn't really know that well, but from what she heard now, maybe that was a good thing. And although she did know Sam and Brittany, they were acting differently. The same with Artie and Tina. Tina was looking at Mike with longing, and it seemed as if he was looking back. Was that something new, or something that's always been there? Sam and Brittany weren't acting as couple-y as they normally did, and seemed to be shooting guilty looks at Santana. She, however, was too bust fawning over Quinn to notice. Artie was acting like a child. Normally he was the voice of reason during Glee, but right now he was the life of the party with Mercedes, and the others just looked at them with fond exasperation, as if they were used to it. Well, she wasn't, and she wanted to know what was going on!

"So, you see it too, huh?"

Suddenly startled out of her thoughts, she turned to Jake.

"Huh?"

"The way they are all acting? It's as if we don't even know the real them, as if they are wearing a mask during Glee. These people here are strangers for us, already graduated before we even came here, yet they are able to bring out personalities we didn't even knew existed."

"Oh thank God, so I'm not going insane?"

"No, definitely not, I mean just look at Blaine!"

When she looked at him, she had to do a double take because that wasn't Blaine. The Blaine we knew was always put together, not only with his clothes, but also with his behavior. He was the unofficial leader of our group. But because he always listened to us if we needed someone to talk to, he was still just one of the kids.. But now he wasn't. His tie was untied, his jacket was rumpled, and his hair wasn't as gelled back as usual. And though we didn't even recognize this Blaine, it seemed as though the others did. When he walked past Puck and Mike, they both put up their hands for a high-five, and he complied with a light blush on his cheeks. Santana leered at him as he walked by, and he stuck out his tongue at her, while Quinn looked, well to be honest, like a proud mama. Rachel wasn't paying him any attention, since the seat next to her was suddenly occupied with Kurt, another she couldn't really grasp. Him she couldn't figure out.

What she did noticed was that even he looked scruffy, which was very unusual for him. Rachel seemed to be reprimanding him, not seeing Blaine walking past, looking at Kurt with a soft look. Marley knew Blaine was gay, but she had never seen him act on it. She didn't think he even had a boyfriend, but she wanted to find out what that look meant.

When Blaine slipped into his seat next to Tina, she just looked at him. After a while he began to squirm, and shrugged at her, looking sheepishly. Apparently that was enough for her, because she rolled her eyes and looked towards the front.

No, Marley didn't know what to think anymore, but she was going to find out.

It was after the reception that she was finally getting some answers. During the reception she and Jake had talked, and although they did want to spend the night together sleeping, she had told him she wasn't ready for more, she was after all only fifteen. He, luckily, had accepted it without problem, and now they were going to sleep together, because she could appreciate the closeness, but nothing else.

While they were walking towards their hotel room they saw others on their way. And with each couple their eyebrows rose higher, and they looked at each other, more surprised each time.

Here was Santana, looking to be honest, a little drunk, with QUINN? They looked at each other in shock. They hadn't expected that! But they were both graduated, and they didn't know them that well, so it wasn't that shocking.

The next couple they see is Finn and Rachel. Although they think the couple is strange, they consider Finn almost like a teacher. So the only reaction they have, is that now they hold blackmail material over him. Who knows what it could be used for.

They see Tina and Mike talking quietly in a corner. Marley sighed. They looked so cute together, with their foreheads touching each other. It did seem as if there was some history there, but it was really nice to just see Tina really happy for once.

They were almost at their room when it happened. This was what made Marley realize that, yes, the others were older then her. Because there, in front of them, was Blaine. Not looking his composed self, more looking absolutely wrecked. And the other boy, Kurt, was attached to his neck, sucking at it like he never wanted to let go, meanwhile searching his pocket for his key. When he finally found he, he abandoned Blaine's neck, swiped the door, and pulled Blaine inside at his tie, before slamming the door shut.

Marley looked at Jake, and found he was looking back.

"Did you even know those two were together?"

"No. You?"

"Never. I guess that explains why Blaine's been so depressed every now and then. He was missing Kurt. I wonder how long they've been together…"

They had reached their room, which was next door to Blaine, and Jake opened the door.

"After you."

She smiled at him, before walking inside. Even though she knew nothing was going to happen, she was still a little nervous. Would Jake snore? Would she? Would they like it, sleeping next to each other?

She was the first to walk into the bathroom to change out of her clothes. When she was done, she gestured for Jake to go.

While she was waiting for him to finish getting ready, she thought she heard a faint moan. But no, she must imagine it. A couple of minutes later there was a bonk on the other side of the wall. She again shook it off.

But when Jake walked into their room, and she heard a low 'Kuuuurt' she knew she wasn't imagining things. She blushed and looked at Jake.

"Are we really hearing, what I think we are?"

"If you think we are hearing them having sex, you are right."

"Oh God."

They were sitting on the bed, looking at each other uncomfortable.

"Shall we try to go to sleep?"

"Yeah, let's."

They turned off the lights, and slipped between the sheets. As they lay there, they could hear the unmistakable sounds of their neighbors… having fun.

"Oh yes, Kurt!"

"Blaine, keep sucking."

"Harder, Kurt, faster!"

"Yes, right there!"

"I'm coming, oooh!"

When the moaning and groaning finally stopped, they were both fire red, and couldn't even look each other in the eye anymore. Both knew the other was awake, but they couldn't talk about it.

Just when they thought they could finally go to sleep, the moaning began again. It was going to be a long night.

The next morning they all gathered for breakfast. Both Jake and Marley looked like they hadn't slept a minute, probably because they hadn't. When it was finally silent on the other side of the wall, both were so mortified, they decided to just get out, and watch some tv. They would never look at Blaine the same way again.

Kurt and Blaine were, of course, still missing from their table. The others looked at them, avoiding looking at each other, and everybody else, when Santana helped the elephant out of the room.

"So, you're still virgins. Tell Auntie Tana who you heard going at it. Wait, you didn't sleep next door to Klaine, did you?"

Marley looked up at that.

"Klaine?"

"Yeah, Blaine and Kurt."

"Well, yeah we did."

"Oh boy, how badly are you traumatized?"

Marley just blushed more at that.

"How did you know? I mean we didn't even know Blaine had a boyfriend."

Ryder, Kitty and Unique all shook their heads,

"Neither did we."

"You didn't? Wow, guess they're not as obvious as I thought. Well, to answer your question, they've been together for over two years now, and"

At that Marley was in awe. She didn't know teen relations could last that long. Now she understood why Blaine didn't like his boyfriend being all the way in New York. After all that time she wouldn't want someone that important so far away, too.

"As for how we know, let's see, Finn is Kurt's brother, so he's seen them more times he wants to admit. For us girls, I think it was prom, and for the boys it was Nationals last year. They all had the exact same face as you have right now. We soon learnt that we don't want to be in their immediate range. Why do you think all of our rooms were on the other side of the hallway? And right about now you want to watch away."

Just then Blaine and Kurt, or Klaine, as they had just learned, walked into the room. Hands clasped, eyes only on each other, Marley didn't know how she had ever thought them to be any less then lovers. It was so clear now, the love, the closeness, and she knew that as long as she didn't have that with Jake, she wouldn't want to do what the two boys had done the whole night. She was going to wait until she found that special someone.

She had finally figured out that those boys were indeed older then she was, and way more mature then she could handle right now.

**So this turned out a little more serious then I had imagined when I started this. This originated from my frustration that you don't see the new cast getting to know the old cast, except for fleeting introductions. Also in my universe there is no Klaine break up, so I decided to combine these two things. Now about the ages. According to Marley is a sophomore and 15/16 years old. I decided she would be fifteen. Also, Kurt is 19 and Blaine 18 if we have to believe the site. Now, don't be afraid to tell me what you thought of it, I'm really not that sure about this one. It's really just something that wouldn't leave my mind alone. **


	2. What A News

**Hey there, soooo a lot of people asked me to continue the one-shot, maybe see how they interact, and the new guys finding out some new stuff about their classmates. So I decided to continue it for now. I don't honestly know how long this is going to be, but we'll see!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…**

Marley didn't know how she came to be in this situation, but she could only hope the end was near.

Because, although she loved, or at least liked, her fellow gleeks, this was waaay too much information.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

It all began at Schue's wedding. Although the ceremony was a success, and they all enjoyed the after-party, the real embarrassment began after. She and Jake were the lucky ones to have a room next to their classmate Blaine, and his apparent boyfriend Kurt. Which was weird enough on his own, since they did know that Blaine was gay, but they had never heard anything about a boyfriend, and judging by those sounds, this wasn't anything new to them. After a breakfast with a whole lot of blushing, where they found out that they weren't the only ones who didn't know about Blaine and his boyfriend, they decided that enough was enough.

"Okay, that's it."

"Jake? Everything alright, little brother?"

"NO, no it's not! Yesterday at that wedding? We didn't recognize any of you, you all behaved totally different."

"Well, of course we did. I mean, Jake, in that choir room, right now, we are the oldest. We need to teach you guys, so you can continue next year. But these guys, these guys were there when we were still learning. So yeah, maybe we act differently, but that doesn't mean we aren't true with you."

"Yeah Blaine, but it would have been nice if we had at least known you had a boyfriend."

"You mean you didn't know?"

"No, none of us did."

"Huh. I guess I'm just so used to everyone knowing our history, that we never really thought about it. Well, that settles it. Hey graduates, if you all could listen to me, thank you."

"Oh, oh, it's time for Sir Blaine's speech."

"Ha ha, very funny Santana! It just came to my attention that apparently these new guys know nothing about you, and of our history together. Since you don't really know them we are going to play a little game. Who wants to come to my house for a little game of never have I ever so we can get to know each other?"

They all looked at each other. It really wasn't that bad of an idea, this way they could learn something about one another without it feeling like some sort of test.

"Oh, Puck, Santana? We're trying to learn something from each other. So it would be kind of useless if we can't remember anything the next morning."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, no alcohol."

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not. Besides, these guys are a little too young for you to corrupt, don't you think?"

"Buzzkill."

"Yeah, yeah, just eat your breakfast, then we can leave."

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

So here she was now. Apparently Puck and Santana were the go-to people if you wanted alcohol, which is also something she didn't know, but they kept their word, and listened to Blaine.

There were all sitting in a circle, with a glass of water or soda in hand.

"Here are the rules, each of us states something we have never done, and those who have done it will drink, that way our newbies here can learn something. We're just playing it a little differently, as in, if we drink, we can ask each other why, and to tell us the story. Deal?"

Mutters were heard all around. That indeed, was something new, and could be possibly discriminating for some of the people there.

"And you're sure we can't drink so we can forget it?"

"NO, Puck!"

"Okay, okay, just askin'"

"So who wants to start?"

"I want to start."

"Of course you do, man hands."

"Santana, since we now life together, I think it would be appropriate…"

"Get on with it!"

"Shut your waffle!"

"Play the game!"

Blaine was unofficially chosen as team leader.

"Your first lesson, Santana and Rachel love to hate each other, and no one can endure Rachel's speeches."

Marley stifled a snigger. This was something she hadn't seen coming. Everybody always spoke about Rachel as some sort of leader, but the way this was going, that image was sort of shattered. Jake looked at her and they both traded a look. Yes, this was going to be interesting.

"Okay, soooo, I have never kissed a girl."

"Ooooooeehh."

Marley looked around wondering why they were oeh'ing.

"Oh, no you didn't. Me no gusta, I'm going to…"

"That's enough Santana, just play the game."

In the end all the boys drunk, (**AN**: Unique is a girl, therefore I won't classify her with the boys.) even the gay couple, but also Brittany, Santana and Quinn?

"Okay, so now can we ask questions?"

Ryder was bouncing in his seat. This was going to be more fun than he imagined. And a good opportunity for blackmail material.

Blaine traded a look with Kurt. Who looked back at him with a glance that said, 'This was your idea, good luck with it'.

"Yeah, you can."

"I can understand the boys, I really can, but weren't you guys gay?"

"Kurt, you wanna go first?"

"Baby. But okay, my story isn't really that shocking. Finn and I had just started being brothers, and he was spending a lot of time with my dad. So even though I knew I was gay, I tried to be the straight son for him. Which didn't work out, but did result in a make-out session between me and Brittany."

They all looked from Kurt to Brittany and back again. They just couldn't imagine it.

"Kurt's dolphin kisses were very sweet."

"Okay, that's enough about me, what about you honey?"

"You are evil. Let's just say it was a party with alcohol, we played spin the bottle, and my tipsy mind thought it was great to kiss a girl."

"Aaah, but it wasn't just any girl, now was it?"

"No, Kurt, it was Rachel."

The others looked at Rachel. They just couldn't imagine those two going at it. But to be honest they did like this new interaction between Blaine and his boyfriend. Suddenly Blaine wasn't as put together as normal. Yeah, they liked it.

"Yes, yes, enough about the two dwarfs. As for me, I'm just a raging lesbo."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, why, do you have a problem with it?"

"Oh no, I just thought you were hot."

"Ryder, honey, I'm older then you, and I live in New York. Can you say never?"

"Santana you don't have to hurt him."

With that Santana fell silent, and looked at Brittany. Everybody could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

When she fell silent an uncomfortable feeling settled over the room.

"Let's continue the game, eh Quinn?"

She just smiled.

"What can I say? College, boys and girls, don't ever do it."

With that they all laughed.

"What about Brittany?"

"Santana and I are exes."

Marley could almost feel her mouth drop. She did not expect that. As far as she knew Brittany was straight and with Sam. Now she knew why Sam and Brittany looked guilty at the wedding yesterday.

"Okay, next, who wants to ask the next question?"

Ryder was sitting next to Rachel and it was decided that they would just follow the circle.

"Um, never have I ever had sex."

Marley, Jake, Unique and Kitty all took a sip of their drinks.

"I don't think I can stand this shame."

"What are you going on about, Puck?"

"Finn, my man, that's my brother, right there. He is a virgin. At his age, I nailed the pool clean ladies, and I was a daddy in the making. And he is still a virgin. I don't think I can call him a Puckerman anymore."

Jake looked at his brother in shock."

"You know, the pool cleaning stuff doesn't even surprise me, but what is this about a baby? You have a kid and never told me I had a cousin?"

"Oh shit."

"I think you've got some explaining to do."

**Yeah, I know, but I gotta keep you reading somehow, now don't I? So, this is going to be a fic in which the newbies are going to learn about the old cast. Now my question to you, is what do you really want them to find out, so what stories are going to be told, and which secrets are going to be unveiled? Tell me here, or otherwise on tumblr, since yes, I have finally joined. Tumblr is saysomethingniceoriwillkillyou dot tumblr dot com so follow me, and tell me stuff, since I'm getting kind of lonely over there… :'( **


End file.
